Medical procedures often times require the implantation of a device into a patient's body. For example, to fix two or more bones relative to each other, bone screws, bone plates, fixation members, or even distractors are coupled to the to two or more bones. Such devices or implants typically have sharp edges that can cause irritation to the surrounding soft tissue such as for example to the surrounding blood vessels, muscles including the tongue, nerves, skin and dura.